supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Frankenstein
Adam Frankenstein, also known as Frankenstein's Monster, The Abomination and in modern times as Victor Stynes, was created by Victor Frankenstein and is also a hunter. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality' - Adam is immortal and is hundreds of years old. *'Super Strength' - Adam can lift a grown man off the ground and throw them across a room. *'Super Durability' - Adam is somewhat more durable and resistant to physical injury and pain than the body of an ordinary human. Firearms can injure him depending upon the range and caliber of the weapon, but he still possesses a greater resistance against bullets than an ordinary human. He is also capable of withstanding much greater impact forces than an ordinary human without sustaining injury. He can withstand impacts that would cripple or kill an ordinary human with only mild discomfort. *'Regeneration' - If injured, he is able to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue to a degree far beyond that of a normal human. Injuries such as bullet wounds and severe burns can fully heal within minutes to a few hours. He can't, however, regenerate severed limbs or missing organs. It is possible, however, that if he were to hold a severed limb in place long enough, his healing powers would regenerate the damaged connecting tissue. Abilities *'Expert Swordsman' - Adam is highly skilled in swordplay, having defeated several creatures most powerful than him on many occasions, despite being outnumbered. *'Skilled Firearms' - Adam is skilled in the use of firearms. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant' - Adam excels in advanced hand-to-hand combat, being a martial artist. He is proficient in various types of fighting styles, and can more than hold his own against his opponents. *'Supernatural Knowledge' - Adam has acquired extensive knowledge of the supernatural. *'Spell Casting' - Adam has extensive knowledge of Enochian symbols and spells which he has used for a variety of effects. Weaknesses Harming *'Broken Neck' - Breaking his neck will not kill him, but it will render him unconscious for varying amounts of time. Killing *'Massive Brain Damage' - The best demonstrated way to kill him is to shoot him in the head, as despite all of his extra organs and enhancements, he only have one brain. Therefore a bullet to it will kill him instantly. *'Decapitation' - Dismembering or manually removing his head will result in instant and permanent death. Equipment *'Sword' - Adam had many different swords of the centuries, including broadswords and custom swords. He can also use an angel blade to kill angel and demons. *'Gun' - Adam is very proficient in using guns. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Human Category:Males Category:Hunters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Magic Practitioners Category:Light and Dark series Category:Season 1 Villains (Light and Dark) Category:Minor Villains Category:Alive Category:Season 1 Characters (Light and Dark: Bloodlines) Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 1 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 2 Characters (Light and Dark: Bloodlines) Category:Season 3 Characters (Light and Dark: Bloodlines) Category:Season 4 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 4 Characters (Light and Dark: Bloodlines) Category:Season 5 Characters (Light and Dark: Bloodlines) Category:Winchester Allies